Andiana Lesmin
=Life and Family= Andiana Lesmin was born to a small farming family in Westfall. When dreams of greater living and prosperous crops flooded her fathers mind, he quickly packed up his family and moved them out to Elwynn forest! After a few failed attempts at farming (The crops they tried to grow were poor for teh soil, and competition was feirce) they decided to close up, and open their house as a bed and breakfast! Andiana reluctantly served her family until she turned the age of twenty. She believed she was now an adult, and turned to her own form of business... , she failed, and became a lowly barmaid for various taverns and inns... Lion's Pride She turned to the Lions pride, an apparent haven for weary adventurers, and the Stormwind Guard, whom she greatly adored and fell in love with! (She loves a man in armor). The pay was good, and the flirtatious men and women filled her with joy!... Until one of the guard proposed something to her. Prostitution... she never considered it, and was more drawn to teh idea by the shine of his chest guard that the shine of his coin. After receiving a whopping 100 gold peices for her work, something she wouldn't make in a year of working at the inn, she began considering it. Three days later, and tons of gold worth of dresses and delicacies later, she was all out of money...And began working again. Today Currently she serves as a noble courtesan. Few who know of her work consider her a whore, for she has an elegant grace about her... She has been paid to attend numerous social gatherings and public events alongside noble men, and is often considered one of the highlights of the celebration and party. Andiana will engage in sexual activity, however, she prefers being paid to do more public events. =OOC Info= Most people seem to hang around Goldshire for poor erp and annoying RPers... Getting laid by someone who will delete their character in a few minutes afterwards...Just a bunch of guys enjoying erp with other guys.. But you know what? Prostitutes and Courtesans are real, and there would be plenty of them...But nooone RPs them right... I know alot of you will have issues with this kind of RP, but if you think about it, I am filling a dire role in teh RP community!... Protection Sometimes we all need a break, and ERP can be relaxing after a long day of drama filled RP...or you could just be RPing a character who needs a date ORRRRR you could hire me for a bachelor party... Think about it... ;) Anyway, if you wish to engage in Sexual Role Pay with me, your name will be kept hushed...I am not gonna go "OMG So and so JUST ERPED WITH ME FOR GOLD LAWL" This is serious RP... All I ask is that you are of legal age, and consent to whatever goes on...I don't want to break any rules or anything... And I was serious about preferring to be paid to attend court ot parties...and it'd make some good rp IMO...So...Points from this post: *Serious RP *Not a Goldshire whore *Not just into ERP *If you do engage in me... You will be protected. So don't be shy! :D *I will engage in group/lesbian/straight ERP and Dates P.S. If I am breaking soem sort of...Blizzard WoW rule by doing this, someone please give me a heads up? Mail me in game to contact me! ^^ You can email at me at lubpupiez@yahoo.com But in game mail is better Category:Human Category:Alliance Category:courtesan